The Last Shard
by Reincarnation
Summary: Kikyou is presumingly dead. Naraku plans to use Kagome to find the last remaining shard. Will Inuyasha be able to get over with the thoughts about Kikyou and save Kagome from Naraku? Who will get to the last shard first?IY/K M/S Revised first chapter...
1. Harukaine, the Mysterious Miko

Okay guys, this is my first fic so please don't be harsh!!!! This happens right after the Chapter Mimisenri (volume 29 part 9). So the setting is Kikyou's imitation body is presumed dead, Naraku has a new body and was able to dispose his feelings for Kikyou. Another detachment of Naraku appeared- a baby who is currently in care of Kagura. According to Naraku, there is only one shard left. He asked a youkai named Mimisenri about the location of the shard and he said that it is between the current world and the next (I don't really know what he means though). Inuyasha is SUPER depressed about Kikyou (of coarse! But I don't know why he should waste his time thinking about that psycho walking corpse) and Kagome is very confused. Kagome's miko powers will be improving in my fic. Okay, enough of that, if you are still confused, go visit http://www.wot- club.org.uk/Inuyasha. I also tried my best to change some character's potty mouth (especially Inuyasha).  
  
Disclaimer: As usual. I don't own Inuyasha and the rest. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi. But I still own some of MY characters!!!!! ^_^ (At least I have SOMETHING to own!)  
  
*****Important note***** I will use lots of POV's (point of view) so if that's confusing please cooperate!! I started with it so I must end with it! Gomen, gomen!  
  
The Last Shard (I'm sorry if someone took this title, I didn't notice!)  
  
By.me.  
  
"The Last Shard is between this world and the next"  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
*Sigh* What really is wrong with him? He's hasn't removed that expression since I came back from my time. The destruction of Kikyou's imitation body must have shocked him so much. And why. is he so determined to bring her back. as if he would even if he had to go through hell? He seems to love her so much, so much as if it was everything. Ah, get back together Kagome. Of coarse he loves her. Yes he loves her, truly. entirely. Whoa, what's gotten into me since then?  
  
- Flash back-  
  
Baby: You were actually happy weren't you? When you learned that Kikyou was dead, when you learned that the block was gone! You were happy weren't you? You HATE Kikyou, right? You have a grudge against Inuyasha, don't you?  
  
-End of Flash back-  
  
"Grr. I hate boat rides. isn't this ride over yet," said a very sickly voice of Shippou from behind me. He was at the very back of the boat. He seemed dizzy.  
  
"If you quit staring at the water, maybe it would feel better for you," answered yet another voice, it was Sango's. I turned my head to the side to see her, stroking Kirara.  
  
"Why do everyone have to say that to me?" Shippou replied back.  
  
"It's not only you Shippou. urrrg," said Miroku who was right infront of me. He seemed seasick. Well I guess not really seasick, literally.  
  
"Baka," said Sango. I smiled, it was quite fun watching both of them. "Anyway, Kagome-chan," Sango said as she turned to me, "what do you think is the problem of Inuyasha? He is unsually quiet."  
  
"Well, guess what? He is obviously thinking about Kikyou this whole time," came my harsh answer. Sango gave me this half-surprised and half- worried look. Why does she have to do that?  
  
Then, just then, something hit me.  
  
"There is a kehai of a large Shikon fragment underneath this boat."  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Her words brought me back to senses. Naraku, he is going to pay for everything he did. Even now, he must be quite happy after Kikyou had gone back to hell. I jerked my head down into the icy cold water. I couldn't see anything, nor smell youkai. I jerked my head back up and started to look around just in case.  
  
"I'm sure that is Naraku. Who else could have an almost-complete Shikon?" Miroku said with a voice no longer sick.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome-chan?" a knew voice came. I soon realised that it belonged to Sango. I turned towards the back of the boat. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were crowding my sight. I walked closer and saw Sango holding a very pale girl in her arms who seemed to have just fainted.  
  
"Kagome! What happened?" I asked.  
  
"We don't know. At first she was shaking then she breathed hard. She was holding her chest as if it was going to explode. Then she suddenly fainted but good thing Sango caught her . I think something terrible happened to Kagome! Is she going to die? Look! She is so cold. She is not going to die, is she? Is she?" Shippou said almost crying. Does he even breathe? I only stared at him, then at Kagome. She wasn't going to die, I know it.  
  
"We can't really know if the Shikon shard is nearby or not without her," said Miroku. I agreed with him.  
  
"Well then, what do we do?" Sango had to ask.  
  
"We'll just move on. We can't wake her and we can't find Naraku without her. We also can't wait," I said. I was confused with myself. Why was I doubting? Why was I hesistating? Why do I feel as if this, all this, wasn't going on the way it was supposed to be? Why can't I help myself like I wasn't able to help Kikyou. nor Kagome.  
  
Sango's POV  
  
I didn't quite understand his expression but I agreed. Was he disappointed that Kagome fell? And that he won't be able to sense Naraku from here? I looked at the girl below. Her hand was icy cold as I held it. I stared at her with pity. She must have gotten hurt since then and now this? I noticed a village from afar. I was not the only one though. Suddenly, we felt the cold liquid rise up to our feet.  
  
"Wha- what's happening?" asked Miroku. I searched around for cracks or hole but nothing seemed different.  
  
"Something is pulling us down," Inuyasha said ahead of me. It must be a youkai of Naraku. Miroku pulled his head out and gave me the signal that there was nothing to be seen in the waters. It could have been using the Shikon shards to hide its youki. So that must have been the reason why it made Kagome this way.  
  
"Well we have to do something. Why not go to that village nearby. After all, Kagome-chan needs to rest," I suggested. The water was rising every second.  
  
"Alright, come on," Inuyasha said as he carried Kagome on his back. The rest of us rode Kirara as it jumped to the land in our left side along with Inuyasha. We started our way towards the village. When we were half- way through our walk, the village people were coming closer to us. The leading person was a woman in a miko's dress.  
  
"Who are you? Travelers? What do you need?" she asked coming closer. The lady seemed quite beautiful. I turned my head saw Miroku with a grin and I gave him a don't-you-dare look. But what surprised me more was that the woman was practically running towards Miroku. I was speechless. Miroku seemed half-delighted, half-shocked. But to his luck, the woman just ran past him and continued running into the direction of Inuyasha. Next thing we knew,she was trying to get Kagome off him.  
  
"This young lady, what happened to her?" sheasked.  
  
"It really isn't your business," Inuyasha scowled, being his usual self.  
  
"This girl is a miko isn't she? I bet she will wake by tomorrow morning. She had been struck by a strong aura," she said after examining her.  
  
"How come we didn't feel anything at all?" I asked after snickering at the shock in the face of Miroku.  
  
"That could be because it was specially directed to her or it is because her miko powers are strong enough to sense something further than ordinary human beings. It could even be both," was her reply. "First to introduce myself, my name is Harukaine, the village miko here. We'd better go to the village quickly. I can take care of her for the night. You can also tell me how you came here and some more about this lady." We agreed and followed her to the village.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
We followed until we came across a hut. It was last one in the whole village. She put Kagome down on a mat. The miko, Harukaine, said that she will be alright tomorrow morning, right? So she is going to survive. Thank God!  
  
"So, I have a question, this girl, she seems to have miko powers beyond her age. As I saw her, she seemed quite young though," she said. "I wonder if both her parents had strong spiritual powers, which might be able to support some answer."  
  
"Maybe because she was- uh. nevermind," I heard Shippou say. Why do I have this uneasy feling?  
  
"Um. what do you mean by was?" just as I thought, she asked. Why do I feel like this, scared? I don't feel like staying here for a while. I don't understand. I'd better go now before this feeling starts to freak me out.  
  
  
  
That's it for the first Chappie! Please tell me what you think!!! Okay, okay, I know what you are thinking, this story is lame, boring, the worst I read, etc. But please let me know! The second Chapter will be soon, after I know what you think about it!!! Thanks for even reading my first chapter!!! 


	2. Kagome, CURSED

Okay guys, this is my first fic so please don't be harsh!!!! This happens right after the Chapter Mimisenri(volume 29 part 9). So the setting is Kikyou's imitation body is presumed dead, Naraku has a new body and was able to dispose his feelings for Kikyou. Another detachment of Naraku appeared- a baby who is currently in care of Kagura. According to Naraku, there is only one shard left. He asked a youkai named Mimisenri about the location of the shard and he said that it is between the current world and the next (I don't really know what he means though). Inuyasha is SUPER depressed about Kikyou (of coarse! But I don't know why he should waste his time thinking about that psycho walking corpse) and Kagome is very confused. Kagome's miko powers will be improving in my fic. Okay, enough of that, if you are still confused, go visit http://www.wot- club.org.uk/Inuyasha . I also tried my best to change some character's potty mouth (especially Inuyasha).  
  
Disclaimer: As usual..., I don't own Inuyasha and the rest, they belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi. But I still own some of MY characters!!!!! ^_^ (at least I have SOMETHING to own!)  
  
To celadonserpent: Thanks for reminding me about the errors! I'm sorry but I'm really not that good in grammar and I was writing it around 1 a.m. (I usually do) so I'm sorry but I'll try to revise the work! Thanks again!  
  
*****Important note***** I will use lots of POV's (point of view) so if that's confusing please cooperate!! I started with it so I must end with it! Gomen, gomen!  
  
The Last Shard (I'm sorry if someone took tis title, I didn't notice!)  
  
By..me..  
  
"The Last Shard is between this world and the next"  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
"Er.. so, where should I begin?" I asked pleadingly looking at Sango. Inuyasha sure has been acting strange, just to leave like that.  
  
"Maybe you can explain to me the meaning of WAS," she asked. " I noticed that she wears strange clothes. Where is she really from?"  
  
"Well.It's," I glanced at Sango again. She gave me the signal that it would be best to say the truth. "In fact, Kagome-sama is from the future." Great, that sure explains EVERYTHING.  
  
"What? The future? You mean time travel?" she asked, her tone was rising.  
  
"Yes, time travel. Er. is it? Anyway, she was able to come here through a well- the Bone Eater's Well. But only Inuyasha and Kagome-sama who can travel through it," I said after sighing.  
  
"But you haven't answered my question yet," she began as I felt something starting to poke through my stomach. "What does kitsune-chan mean by WAS?"  
  
"Um." I looked over to were Sango was and found her sleeping. What should I do now? Should I tell the truth? She looks so beautiful when she is asleep but I'd rather see her smile. Huh? What did I just think? "Well, you see, Kagome-sama is the reincarnation of a powerful miko. Her name was..Kikyou and was once the protector of the Shikon no Tama." I guess that was enough of summarizing a long story in a few sentences.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama? I haven't heard of it for a while now. I heard rumors that it was burnt with the body of that dead miko," she said. So I had to tell her that the jewel was found again in Kagome's body, how she broke it, and how we met. Sometimes, I wondered if some mikos have the ability to read mind because Harukaine kept on looking on Inuyasha from outside since the time I mentioned Kikyou. Does she know about their relationship.  
  
Finally, when I was finished, she thanked me and I went back to sleep on the opposite side of Sango. (A/N kind OOC there, ne? But actually, in this fic, he is doing that for her)  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Huh? Where am I? Gosh! It's pitch black in here. What trouble am I in here now? Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, where did they go? I walked in the dark, is there possibly anything SOLID? Oh, wait, back my first question, WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I???  
  
What's that? Light! Yes, it's light! I must be in a cave or something! I'll be able to get out of here! I walked slowly just in case. But someone was already there.. waiting for me? It must be Inuyasha! For some unknown reason, I began to walk faster, but I suddenly stopped realizing that it was a girl. My first guess was Sango but when I was close enough to see the perfect outline of the girl's back view, I stopped dead. I couldn't mistake her. The long hair, her miko outfit, the sadness, hatred, regret and revenge in her eyes as she turned towards my direction.  
  
Kikyou was holding her long bow, and was pointing her sacred arrow to my direction.  
  
"Ha!" I breathed loud and hard. I couldn't recall the last part of the dream. Hmm, everyone else seems to be asleep. Huh? Who is this woman? Well I guess I could ask them later. Inuyasha is missing. Funny, I feel a bit different, I feel lighter. I also feel something hot inside my body. I must have a fever or something. I thought I needed some fresh air so I walked out the door, trying not to make any noise in case I wake the others.  
  
When I was out of that house, I saw a large village, surrounding 5 huts in the center. The hut where I slept was one of them. I walked until I came close to the forest that we found inside the boat. I found a clear patch of grass and sat on it. I felt strange and different, like as if I could do things I only dreamed of. As breeze blew, I felt cool. I was comfortable enough being alone.  
  
I tried to recall the dream, it wasn't easy as I thought. One thing for sure, Kikyou was there. But something was different, I felt something familiar with her. Could it be, could it be a Shikon fragment? Wait, no! It was only a dream! But it felt like it somehow. What was she doing in my dreams anyway?  
  
*@*Flashback*@* baby (1/2 Hakudoushi): YOU HATE KIKYOU DON'T YOU??? *@*End Flashback*@*  
  
Was she trying to kill me? I don't know. Did the arrow hit me? I don't understand. Ahhh what really is happening to me??? My heart began to beat quicker than normal. Maybe I'm sick. For some unknown reason, I stretched my right hand forward. Suddenly, I felt new power in my fingers as a pink blast came out from my hand. Then, everything went dark.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I followed Kagome's smell outside. What is that stupid girl doing outside all alone?  
  
"Kagome?" I shouted across the forest. At that time, I saw a flash of pink as the light smashed every tree in its way. I shuddered since that strange light was only a few feet away. It made a clear path to where it came from. I watched the light as it faded away into the dark night sky. I walked into the clearing and turned my head to the direction it came from.  
  
"Kagome!" I said as I quickly ran to her side. She was lying on a patch of grass unconscious. I shook her gently but it was no use. Then, I smelled someone coming.  
  
"Hello, what are you doing here? I just felt some aura and-" it was that miko Harukaine. She quickly landed at Kagome's side, "-there she is! What happened? What's wrong with her?" I only shrugged at her worried and impatient face. I placed Kagome on my back and went back in the hut.  
  
"How is she doing?" I asked after she fully checked her. The miko seemed to know what she was doing.  
  
"She's fine and will wake again in the morning. To what I found out, something is arousing her soul in some way. It is trying to awaken her miko powers," she said as she placed another wet cloth on her forehead. "The only physical problem is that her body temperature is rising."  
  
"Do you have any idea what made her like this?" I asked, ready to reap apart anything that tried to her Kagome. I can't lose her, not now that I've lost someone too. Wait a minute, would I still kill Kikyou if she tried to kill Kagome? I don't want to think about it anymore!  
  
"I don't have a clue who did this to her but I think I know what it is. First, I have to warn you," she said her expressions becoming dark. "If she gets angry or something puts her into deep danger, this will repeat. If this continues to repeat, she will lose herself completely."  
  
"Wha- Wait, what do you mean lose herself?" I asked confused but shocked. I felt anxiety in my tone.  
  
"It is quite hard to explain but I believe someone or something had put a curse on her," she replied. "If she releases to much energy, she will be controlled by whoever has control of this curse."  
  
"Is there any way to reverse it or something?" I asked getting really nervous.  
  
"I don't think there is another way of reversing it except destroying the one who placed it on her," she said in her usual tone. How did she know that much anyway? "We'd better sleep and wait for tomorrow. When she wakes up, I have to ask her many things."  
  
"Right." I muttered as I started to walk away, back to the tree where I was.  
  
"Wait," she said. I stopped walking for that sudden moment. "This lady is the reincarnation of a priestess, the keeper of the Shikon," she said, so Miroku had told her about Kikyou. "Do you see her as the dead miko or do you see her as a tool?"  
  
"." I paused. And before I walked out the door, I whispered, "Neither." She had that relived look. She gave me an eerie feeling when I left. It was like she knew all about us. As I jumped up, I wondered, if she really was a miko.  
  
Harukaine's POV  
  
I watched him go all the way out the door. Something felt strange about these new travelers, as if I knew them and watched them where ever they went. Wait, that is impossible, right? I've been in this village my whole life- wasn't I? Why can't I remember?  
  
I was deep in my thoughts when I felt something calling me in the nearby forest. I stood up and ran all the way. I didn't know how I did it but I arrived there in few seconds.  
  
"Come out whoever you are," I shouted bravely enough. But all that answered me was a laugh, soft evil one.  
  
"Ku, ku, ku."  
  
Remyou's POV  
  
"Plan 1, completed," I smiled as I told Naraku my accomplishment.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for the second chapter! More of this strange Remyou character coming soon!!!! Sorry for not posting it quickly, I do have school ad homeworks! Please REVIEW!  
  
  
  
-thanks for reading anyway- 


	3. The Disappearing Kehai

Okay guys, this is my first fic so please don't be harsh!!!! This happens right after the Chapter Mimisenri(volume 29 part 9). So the setting is Kikyou's imitation body is presumed dead, Naraku has a new body and was able to dispose his feelings for Kikyou. Another detachment of Naraku appeared- a baby who is currently in care of Kagura. According to Naraku, there is only one shard left. He asked a youkai named Mimisenri about the location of the shard and he said that it is between the current world and the next (I don't really know what he means though). Inuyasha is SUPER depressed about Kikyou (of coarse! But I don't know why he should waste his time thinking about that psycho walking corpse) and Kagome is very confused. Kagome's miko powers will be improving in my fic. Okay, enough of that, if you are still confused, go visit http://www.wot- club.org.uk/Inuyasha . I also tried my best to change some character's potty mouth (especially Inuyasha).  
  
Disclaimer: As usual..., I don't own Inuyasha and the rest, they belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi. But I still own some of MY characters!!!!! ^_^ (at least I have SOMETHING to own!)  
  
To celadonserpent: Yeah I know it happened pretty quick since I rushed everything tight to fit in the second chapter to put some nice ending. For everyone's convenience, I'll try to put more detail! Thanks for your help!  
  
To Kagome1990: Hehe, thanks! Oh, and I'll try to solve the problem quick but don't expect it soon! It's not going to be too long (like 50 chapters or something) but maybe around 25 will do! Don't worry, I might change it depending on how it goes! ^_^  
  
To Rachel: Sorry but I decidec that Remyou will be coming in Chapter 4 or 5 and in case you are confused, I will put the profile of each new character at the end of the chapter from now on!  
  
*****Important note***** I will use lots of POV's (point of view) so if that's confusing please cooperate!! I started with it so I must end with it! Gomen, gomen!  
  
The Last Shard (I'm sorry if someone took tis title, I didn't notice!)  
  
By..me..  
  
"The Last Shard is between this world and the next"  
  
  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I opened my eyes, it was morning. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was asleep. I gave a soft smile to Shippou as he curled under the blanket. I walked out the door and suddenly, all what happened that night came back to me. It was so confusing to think about. Then, I noticed the village people looking at me or it was rather that they were staring at me.  
  
"Excuse me miss, aren't you with our miko?" one man came up to me and asked.  
  
"Miko?" I replied as I shrugged softly. She must be the lady who was beside me that night. When I woke up, she was gone.  
  
"Miss, do you want to eat breakfast with us? Mommy cooks well!" I heard as I looked down and saw a little boy smiling up to me. I looked ahead and saw his mother smiling at me too.  
  
"Sure, I would love too!" I replied with a huge smile (A/N I seem to be repeating that word) and walked towards them. I didn't know some people in the Feudal Age can have breakfast picnic style!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I'm sure she is awake! Why didn't she go up to me? After last night, who knows what might happen to her! I ran around the village using her scent as guide. What if she ran to the forest again? What if Naraku had come? What if she was totally in contro- What??? She is only eating!!!  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't you want to eat something? The food's great!" she shouted across while waving her hand towards my direction. I growled as I sat beside her. She was just here all the time! What was going on? How come I couldn't track her by her scent? That time when I was searching for her, another smell spread around this town, almost covering any other scent. Hmmm. "So you do want to eat something?"  
  
"Keh! I'm only here to keep you from doing anything foolish," I replied gruffly. I stared at the food. It looked good enough though. But it was then I heard someone calling..  
  
"Kagome~" a very annoying voice called from the hut. I saw Kagome waving at Shippou. Miroku and Sango followed behind. I made my best annoyed face as they sat with us and started talking non-stop with the other villagers. I stared at the untouched food that was given to me by a village woman. Since I was hungry, I quietly swallowed the meat whole. The next thing I knew, I was choking. For some reason, I glanced up at Kagome, the look on her face! I felt my anger rise up. Then she took one of those strange drinks from her bag and gave it to me.  
  
"Come on, drink it. I got the one you liked," she said. I took it and drank it slowly in case that would be stuck in my throat too. I sighed in relief as the lump in my throat slid down. Wait, Kagome just took that drink from her bag... So she did bring her bag! Maybe she also has more of those er... r-ramen? I slowly turned away from the people and edged closer to her bag.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing? Sneaking into Kagome's backpack again, aren't you?" I heard a voice say as the annoying Kitsune caught my strange behavior...  
  
"Shhh! Quiet or else Kagome will hear me, or more likely, YOU!" I said in a hushed down whisper as I clamped a hand to his mouth. "If you make any noise, I will...AHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as I felt Shippou's little fangs go deep through my skin. I did the first thing that came into my mind.  
  
*BONK*  
  
"KAGOME~" I growled as the kitsune ran into her arms. He foiled everything when Kagome grabbed her backpack to get some medicine for Shippou's lump on the head. Feh, he deserved it. I shrank in fear as Kagome turned and gave me a death glare. She wouldn't sit me, would she? It was only a little thing after all... But suddenly, her expression changed to surprise. I looked at her confusingly as I watched her head shoot towards the direction of the forest.  
  
"Shikon no kakera..."  
  
  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"The Shikon! It's in the forest. Come on!" I said as I quickly stood up and gathered my bow and arrows. For some reason, I wanted to go. Something seemed to be calling to me. Everyone got up prepared. I climbed on top of Inuyasha and he started darting towards the forest as quick as he can. I guess with the name "Naraku" in his head, he can travel for about a hundred miles! Well, I guess that was too much.  
  
"I can feel the kehai from over there," I told him as I pointed out the direction. As he ran, I could feel the Shikon closer, and closer, and closer until it suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Huh?" I said, confused and shocked at the same time. Inuyasha suddenly stopped.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"The kehai! It's gone!" I yelled desperately. Somehow deep inside, I didn't understand why I was acting different.  
  
"What?" I heard the echoing voice of Sango. Then there was a strange rustle of leaves. Then someone came out.  
  
It was a woman who looked very familiar...  
  
There! That would be all for the 3rd chapter! Well, here are the bios!  
  
Name: Harukaine  
  
Estimate Age: Around 24  
  
Eye Color: Purple  
  
Race: Mystery  
  
Clothing: Miko outfit  
  
Equipment: A bottle with a scroll at her right side.  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Extra: She is the village miko who has forgotten about her past. She has some interest in Kagome. She also has a nephew who will be in the later chapters.  
  
Name: Remyou  
  
Estimate Age: Around 124  
  
Eye Color: Red  
  
Race: Youkai/Demon  
  
Clothing: A tight shirt with short sleeves and shoulder caps. Has a miko's pants only that it is white.  
  
Equipment: A sword on her left side and a bottle with a scroll on her right side.  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Extra: She is a offspring of Naraku. She was given most of his shards since Naraku believes that she is trustworthy and gives her plenty of freedom. She is being envied by Kagura  
  
I'm also making another story. It's titled A Thousand Miles. IT IS NOT A SONGFIC. It might have a few song chapters but I entitled it that since it matches the story perfectly. Here's the summary of it.  
  
Sylvia is what people call her. Her main mission in life is to find who she is and was. She woke up in a coma three years ago. But she doesn't remember anything before waking up. She has strange powers and by accident, she met this anime character named Inuyasha. She says he reminds her of someone who was special to her....  
  
Meanwhile, she is not aware that someone has been searching for her (and two others) with a group of friends, even enemies. He does not seek her for what people know her as but for her reality...  
  
It is two days before her birthday but what will Fate give her? 


	4. Authoress' Note 1

Hello! If you are reading up this far, well I have a note for you! I won't be writing for a while because I'm currently busy with another fanfic. It's entitled A Thousand Miles and I prefer that one. It is more humorous (though that's the third genre) and touching. But before I go, I'll answer one of my reviewers! Thanks a lot for your hints, celadonserpent!  
  
To celadonserpent: Yup! I did that on purpose and you will see why later. To make things a little less confusing, Remyou is physically around 24 but it has a soul (yes it does) which is about 124 years old. You will see why later on. I hope you noticed the strange likeness between Harukaine and Remyou.  
  
If you want to read A Thousand Miles, just go to http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1199262 


	5. What Do You Think?

Hello! I was just thinking about deleting this story and what do you think? If it's okay, don't review. If not, just tell me a reason and review! Ja ne and please read my other story 'A Thousand Miles'!!!! 


End file.
